


It lasts for always.

by Katherine



Category: Perfect - P!nk (Music Video)
Genre: Blood, Gen, The Velveteen Rabbit concept of Real, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bear wanted to lick the tears from her face, but he wasn't that kind of real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It lasts for always.

**Author's Note:**

> "It lasts for always." is something the Skin Horse said when explaining to the Velveteen Rabbit about being Real.
> 
> The music video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3GkSo3ujSY

He wanted to lick the tears from her face, but he wasn't that kind of real.

He couldn't bulk protectively in front of a den to keep her safe within. He couldn't even growl so as to be heard by those who injured her.

It hadn't mattered when he'd been thrown down on the ground, not to him: he hadn't been Real then, to feel any pain from it. But he'd minded the pain on her face, even then, and the more when her defense left her alone and staring at what she missed.

She'd made him Real in the years after, and was too old now to reach for him, so that he had to sit dust gathering on his worn paws, not even to be in her arms.

The dust turned to matting on his fur in the damp of the closed-in bathroom where he'd been put. Then a gray haze of dust and fear over his eyes as she stayed in the water bleeding. His world blurred.

She lifted him and held on. He could feel the pattern of her blood where her arm was touching his damp fur.

The lines of the letters clotted to smears, mirror-writing on him, but she had scissors now in her hand instead of the bare blade, and the tiny sounds of hair falling sounded a new beginning instead of an end.


End file.
